


Beautiful Stranger

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Series: Beautiful Stranger [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan goes to a club looking for a hookup ... and he finds one.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Beautiful Stranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979248
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Beautiful Stranger

The music blasts across the club, making Dan shiver, the bass making him feel like he is about to have a heart attack. He smiles, closing his eyes and letting himself take a moment to enjoy the feeling. He’s at home. 

He opens his eyes and continues to stumble between the hot bodies, grinding against each other, feeling their slick bodies rub against him occasionally. The bright coloured lights turn on and off in tow with the rhythm of the music. 

A hand grabs at his wrist, softly, trying to get his attention but not necessarily keeping him from leaving. Dan turns and sees a black-haired beauty and a sexy smirk, tentatively getting closer to him but letting go of his wrist. 

Dan smiles and presses his hands on the guy’s chest, grasping at his shirt and pulling him closer - so close that their breaths mix together. “Hi, what’s your name?”

“Phil. Yours?”

“Dan. Age?”

“29, you?”

“25. Wanna go over there and make out?” Dan makes a sharp head movement towards the wall where an indistinct amount of bodies are scattered, moving together, kissing, rubbing, sucking

Phil’s smirk widens, he seems relieved. “Yeah. To be honest I’m much better at that than dancing.”

“Phil,” Dan shakes his head. “Do you see anyone around here dancing? This is grinding at the most.” 

“Fair enough, Dan. Lead the way.”

Dan walks between the undulating bodies with Phil’s hand on his own and soon they reach their destination. As soon as he turns around, Phil pushes him against the wall and leans in for a heated kiss. Dan can’t help but think that Phil was right when he said he was good at kissing. Not everyone could make him hard with a kiss, but here he is, moaning into the kiss like a whore, resting his elbows on Phil’s shoulders and linking his hands behind Phil’s neck, playing with his hair, silently pushing his hips forward in an attempt to see if Phil is as turned on as he is. 

He doesn’t have to wonder for long. Phil is vicious, sticking his tongue into Dan’s mouth as far as it would go and driving him crazy, pressing his hips against Dan’s and making sure to align their cocks as he starts to grind on him. 

Dan wraps one leg against Phil’s hip and Phil takes that as an opportunity to grab the other and link them around him, pressing Dan flush to the wall without his rhythm even staggering. They are moving like wild animals, following their instincts, desperate for release. Dan can feel himself climbing faster and faster towards his orgasm when one of the bouncers interrupts them. 

“You two, take it to one of the black rooms or outside.”

Dan looks at the man straight in the eye and blushes, luckily it’s too dark for him to see. Dan has been to ‘Heaven’ a million times, he knows the rules. He nods before looking at Phil. “Let’s go to a black room.” 

“You’ll have to show me, I’ve never been here.”

Phil settles him down carefully and they rush to the nearest hallway. It’s pitch black but there are lights stuck beside every door, most of them are red, but a few further down shine bright green. “Here,” Dan says, going in and locking the door behind them. He pushes Phil against the door and starts pulling at his shirt. Phil helps him get it off, and pulls Dan’s shirt off too. They each struggle with their jeans for a moment before they are fully naked in front of each other. 

“What do you want to do?” Phil asks between kisses. 

“Just, what we were doing before, against the wall. It’s a fantasy of mine.” 

Phil stops at that and Pushes Dan against the nearest wall before grabbing one of his legs and letting Dan decide when to let the other one join in and lock around his back. 

There’s nothing between their cocks now, the drag of flesh against flesh is driving Dan them mad. Dan pulls Phil in for a hungry kiss and rolls his hips against him as best he can, making him moan and quicken his pace. 

Dan can't take it, he is going to come. He’s going to come so hard all over Phil. His broken moans get higher and higher, he can no longer keep up with the kiss so he turns his head to the side, big mistake. Phil bites and the skin there softly and sucks a mark on him, causing him to come with a shout. 

Phil thrusts two more times against his sensitive cock before he joins. 

They dress in the barely lit room with sheepish smiles on their faces. 

They walk together in silence to the exit of the club and once outside, they realize they are wearing each other’s jeans. 

Dan laughs. “Ripped jeans really suit you. You should keep them - until we meet again.” 

“Why wait? I live five streets away.”

Dan’s lips twitch with a hint of a smile, he rubs the side of his neck and he can feel the bruise already forming there. “Lead the way.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Im-PROMMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang. Day 18: Strangers + we look better in each other’s clothes. SEQUEL COMING TOMORROW. (as well as 2 other unrelated fics.)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632384920213471232/beautiful-stranger)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
